conworldfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:United Planets
This is the talk page for my country Union of Everett and questions and discussion about Future World. Discuss, comment, ask questions, etc. ---- Future World United Kingdom of Scandinavia Hello, United Planets: I would like to throw my hat into the Future World ring. I am creating the United Kingdom of Scandinavia (consisting of Norway, Sweden, and Finland). Please add if you wish; thank you. Genius In the Lamp 03:01, 14 February 2009 (UTC) Cascadia Oh nevermind about the Cascadia thing, sorry for your extra work but I've now decided it looks better before you changed. I would keep Oregon and Washington as they now and then make British Columbia in the previous revision. Sorry. —Preceding signed comment added by TimeMaster (talk • ) 02:24, 7 April 2009 (UTC) ::I'll do it. —Preceding signed comment added by TimeMaster (talk • ) 02:27, 7 April 2009 (UTC) Hello, I have made my final decision on the Cascadian border, it looks like some glitch keeps giving you the picture without the newer border, is there a way to fix that? —Preceding signed comment added by TimeMaster (talk • ) 23:04, 20 April 2009 (UTC) I'm trying. Wikia has alot of problems. United Planets 23:06, 20 April 2009 (UTC) Re-uploading the photo twice works for me. —Preceding signed comment added by TimeMaster (talk • ) 23:12, 20 April 2009 (UTC) United States of Slavia hey. I've made a new nation in the future world United States of Slavia. The territory is: Serbia, Montenegro, Kosovo, Croatia, Bosnia-Hercegovina, Slovenia, Slovakia, Czech Republic, Romania and Moldova. The time is 03.09 here now, so i'll come back tomorrow and do more work on my nation. I hope you'll add it to the map. Thanks --Rasmusbyg 01:10, 23 May 2009 (UTC) Republic of West Africa Hello United Planets. I have created the Republic of West Africa. Its territory consists of most of West Africa (hence its name), South Africa, and parts of Mali. Can it join the Future World? [[User:Tharnton345|'Tur']][[User talk:Tharnton345|'bo']] 15:58, 3 July 2009 (UTC) Hello, United Planets. Would you like to reinstate West Africa (my nation) into Future World? I'll sign treaties and do Wars and stuff. [[User:Tharnton345|'Tur']][[User talk:Tharnton345|'bo']] 04:13, December 26, 2009 (UTC) Please! I help you in the Yarphese War. [[User:Tharnton345|'Tur']][[User talk:Tharnton345|'bo']] 20:13, February 5, 2010 (UTC) If you actually use it then sure. United Planets 20:19, February 5, 2010 (UTC) I will. [[User:Tharnton345|'Tur']][[User talk:Tharnton345|'bo']] 20:21, February 5, 2010 (UTC) United States of Central America Hello UP, I would like to join the Future World with the revival of an old state, but with slight differences. Is that fine? Sir Spart Sparklbox 23:45, March 14, 2010 (UTC) Welcome to Future World. Ham Ham Time (User/Talk/World/WAT) 18:05, March 15, 2010 (UTC) Userboxes Could somebody make those userboxes for me. One that says "This user lives in New York" in blue and white and one that says "This user has an anti-discrimination policy" on the right of the userbox with "Serious Business" on the left. Kind of like the example below except in black and white color and if you can fix it too, box below looks like crap.: :Serious Business, or its abbreviated internet acronym do not fit into the userbox standard size. The New York one does.--Woogers 05:34, December 31, 2009 (UTC) Speaking of Non Discrimination, a NRW current event I have scheduled for tomorrow will be highly discriminative. But the High Court will overrule it when they get off holiday break. --Woogers 05:43, December 31, 2009 (UTC) That's fine I just don't want to see countries committing genocide against races or ethnicities or death penalties for LGBT or in general some user come on and post harassing discriminatory messages against users or if some idiot comes on and makes up a country mimicking Nazi Germany with White Pride Nazi crap, etc. United Planets 05:48, December 31, 2009 (UTC) No, that's doing too much. It's Prop 8--Woogers 06:03, December 31, 2009 (UTC) Wartime Proceedings Your droids are set only to attack specified targets right? I can't get my citizens out of Yarphei because the Yen never stops spinning. If there's work to be done, it must be done. And there's a constant stream of trade within the Free Trade Zone. If I can't assure citizens that they'll be safe, I'll have to deploy troops to ensure their safety. Woogers 16:04, February 4, 2010 (UTC) Correct, droids will not attack civilians so there is no reason for that fear but if you happen to have dudes inside Tran Chup-yar's palace and Spencer decides to level it with the PDS system.... might have to worry. United Planets 16:17, February 4, 2010 (UTC) Palace, no. City, yes. There's no reason for anyone to be in the Palace unless its a trimonthly summit. Woogers 16:19, February 4, 2010 (UTC) I hope you avoided AFTA headquarters when you bombed Singapore... And yes, you have my full cooperation for your counter-strike. Just try to avoid too much damage to the commercial districts in the Capital.Woogers 01:32, February 9, 2010 (UTC) Everett does not target international territory or foriegn territory within an enemy's territory ie: Embassies, UN buildings, consulates, relief agencies, etc nor does Everett target what it considers civilian centers: banks, education centers, hospitals, stock markets, commerical buildings, civilian airports or what it considers "civilian government centers" such as Department of Education headquarters, Department of Health headquarters, etc. United Planets 01:49, February 9, 2010 (UTC) Emblem of Everett You're going to kill me for what I'm going to tell you... In order to make a good-looking and functional emblem for Everett I had to remake your flag: If you like my design, I'll proceed making the emblem. If you don't, I'll see how can I use your previous design. Sir Spart Sparklbox 23:37, February 8, 2010 (UTC) The only problem with that flag is that the eagle is colored. White eagle looks much better on a red/white/blue flag. The brown and yellow is just..... @_@ United Planets 23:44, February 8, 2010 (UTC) I mean, the brown and yellow eagle would be perfectly fine on the Everetti Seal Emblem but on the flag it seems off.... United Planets 23:51, February 8, 2010 (UTC) Look at the flag now. Tell me if you like it. Sir Spart Sparklbox 00:01, February 9, 2010 (UTC) That's much better. United Planets 00:19, February 9, 2010 (UTC) :A little question... The Great Seal of Everett is like the one in the Identity Card you designed? Sir Spart Sparklbox 21:38, March 16, 2010 (UTC) Similar. The design in up to you. It needs the swooping eagle and 39 stars. Everything else is up to you. Ham Ham Time (User/Talk/World/WAT) 02:24, March 18, 2010 (UTC) Hurricane I think Yarphei's "unusual warm weather off the coast of North West Africa" is either the beginning of a possible hurricane that will strike Everett and/or the ASA or an attack on West Africa. I think it would be best to fly dehumidifiers over it, what do you think? —Preceding signed comment added by TimeMaster (talk • ) 22:17, February 9, 2010 (UTC) That's exactly what I thought, see my new post on the events page. Everetti fighters are being deployed to locate and destroy the weather control station in the region. Send dehumidifiers as well. United Planets 22:21, February 9, 2010 (UTC) Great, also is there an aerial coolant that exists? —Preceding signed comment added by TimeMaster (talk • ) 22:22, February 9, 2010 (UTC) There is such thing as silver iodide that is released into storm systems which is capable of greatly reducing storms' power. That's all I know of. United Planets 22:29, February 9, 2010 (UTC) Yes, that's the aerial dehumidifier. —Preceding signed comment added by TimeMaster (talk • ) 22:29, February 9, 2010 (UTC) Fusion Power When was Fusion power invented, and when was it shared with the rest of the world? Woogers 23:51, February 9, 2010 (UTC) In the real world, the first fusion reactor was built in Europe in like 2006 or something. In Future World, Everett developed the first fusion power plants, batteries and technologies which were released in either 2006 or 2008, I dont remember which. Everett has given previously nuclear nations fusion weapons technology to replace their arsenals with non-radioactive weapons. China and Russia were not given these technologies though to prevent them from developing stronger weapons abilities. United Planets 23:54, February 9, 2010 (UTC) Chat Get on chat. —Preceding signed comment added by TimeMaster (talk • ) 17:11, February 22, 2010 (UTC) Potpourri First, how did you make your Everetti coins? Second, any tips for freehand map drawing? I couldn't see a single erasure mark on your 1999 Everett map. Third, can you update all the maps (FW blank, FW map) for the Chinese split and Alaska, as well as the Allied States' new states? —detectivekenny; reply; signed 03:10, February 27, 2010 (UTC) 1) Google for "coin generator" or "money generator" and there should be this website and program, all in German, that lets you make coins. Use a translator if you need help reading it. German Coin Generator 2) I used a pen too. I'm just good at it. Look at a map if necessary and draw carefully or you can try and trace a map. 3) I will get to that now. I'm killing off West Africa and Bulgaria too. I can't find your map of China. United Planets 03:56, February 27, 2010 (UTC) Actually maye that generator is not good for you....I just saw some nudity on it, not good for a 13 year old. United Planets 03:59, February 27, 2010 (UTC) LOL you mean this map? —detectivekenny; reply; signed 16:27, February 27, 2010 (UTC) Sorry to bother you again, but please fix the borders because you may notice my (well actually User:Rainfirewillow's) map shows Shanghai as being a part of Southern China, but in your map it doesn't even come close. If you could tilt the border up a bit it would be nice. —detectivekenny; reply; signed 20:06, February 27, 2010 (UTC) Hello? Sorry to bother you, but I sort of want it to be clear that Shanghai is a part of Southern China. When the Cantonese Republic comes around, all you will need to do is delete the Viet/Lao/Chinese border. I won't have access to Paint until maybe April, so yeah… —detectivekenny; reply; signed 16:56, February 28, 2010 (UTC) 4chanistan Via the timeline, when was 4chanistan created? I have a deal that /b/ can't refuse. Woogers(lol what ) 20:25, March 2, 2010 (UTC) They gained independence in November 2009. Read the article. Ham Ham Time (User/Talk/World/WAT) 20:31, March 2, 2010 (UTC) MTA Everett What are the names of the two (or three) streets that intersect in front of the Presidential Manor/EVPD Headquarters/Capitol Building/City Hall? The North-South one is most important. Woogers(lol what ) 22:32, March 3, 2010 (UTC) Is the terminal for EVX on the northeast side of the Airport, away from the river, or is it on the side closest to the river? Woogers(lol what ) 22:43, March 3, 2010 (UTC) Away from the river. Ham Ham Time (User/Talk/World/WAT) 22:54, March 3, 2010 (UTC) How many stops are you planning for your maglev, and where are they so I can determine classes of service.Woogers(lol what ) 22:21, March 5, 2010 (UTC) The maglev just needs one stop at Finance Central Station in EVC with a route connecting to New York City. I'll design the rest of the route. Ham Ham Time (User/Talk/World/WAT) 12:29, March 6, 2010 (UTC) Everett City General Map Neighborhoods & Boroughs Street Names, Subway Station Locations For the subways I marked the needed stations but feel free to add stations in other places where neccessary. The Presidential Security Line is the government subway that only officials can access and has no connection to the general subway system. I put where that line goes on the map. Ham Ham Time (User/Talk/World/WAT) 22:54, March 3, 2010 (UTC) That's actually almost exactly what I had planned out, just with a few alignment differences. I didn't have a line going up the east side, and it looks like there'll need to be another or perhaps two more east-west crosstown lines. There'll have to be a short connector shuttle from the Airport rail station to the airport itsself, because existing railroad tracks are on the river side, but that's not a bad thing, and it can double as an AirTrain like thing. Without the monorail and security lines, this is the plan for the subway itself: .Woogers(lol what ) 22:59, March 3, 2010 (UTC) Go ahead and do what you need to do. You know what you're doing. Ham Ham Time (User/Talk/World/WAT) 17:19, March 4, 2010 (UTC) Prototype: Everett City Central Station Woogers(lol what ) 02:05, March 5, 2010 (UTC) I forgot that there is a fusion power facility north of the city passed 100th Street. There should be something going there I would suppose. Ham Ham Time (User/Talk/World/WAT) 06:15, March 8, 2010 (UTC) Few things *.skp for the Taiping fighter *which line to extend up to 100th *A few more details about Everett City, if you can spare them *Have you used sketchup for any other wiki-based images? *Should I start making the station articles for the subway? Whenever you get a chance. Sooner is better than later. Woogers(lol what ) 01:21, March 10, 2010 (UTC) *Where do I send the SKP? *1 & 2 lines go up to 100th *What specific details do you need? *Most of the vehicle and structure images on my worlds are from Sketchup *Yes *BONUS: Fix the blue colored line so you can go from the airport to Liberty Gardens. Ham Ham Time (User/Talk/World/WAT) 01:54, March 10, 2010 (UTC) *woogersatgmail.com, woogersatwoogers.net, your choice, preferably the gmail one though, cause it moves mail faster and I get phone notifications. *Aye. *Density and Demographics *Very Nice *Lol here comes the workload. Everett will be over 200 in no time flat. The problem is, a lot of these will be stubs until you add more details. *I guess... Woogers(lol what ) 02:09, March 10, 2010 (UTC) Well its a city of 267 square miles with 271,000 citizens. Do the math cuz I sure as hell cant. My guess is about 1000 per square mile. It will grow as more move in. Ham Ham Time (User/Talk/World/WAT) 02:24, March 10, 2010 (UTC) Lol thats sprawlish. I'll add more stations when more people come, but for now, this is good. (With the transfers I'm missing, of course.) Woogers(lol what ) 02:43, March 10, 2010 (UTC) Can I buy a couple of 797s for FAF One and Two? Woogers(lol what ) 21:42, March 12, 2010 (UTC) Yes you can. They cost $195 million each as a stock airliner and $325 million with Presidential upgrades. Ham Ham Time (User/Talk/World/WAT) 21:57, March 12, 2010 (UTC) What entails presidential upgrades? That's a lot of money. Woogers(lol what ) 22:01, March 12, 2010 (UTC) Faster speed, anti missile defense lasers, onboard air-to-air missiles, conversion from a civilian interior to what you would find on Air Force One (conference rooms, Presidential lounge, other rooms, etc), V/STOL ability. Ham Ham Time (User/Talk/World/WAT) 22:08, March 12, 2010 (UTC) As the prince of Airbus, please free to buy A360s. —Preceding signed comment added by TimeMaster (talk • ) 22:19, March 12, 2010 (UTC) :Make an offer, and it has to be good, because Boeing is the standard for presidential airliners. Woogers(lol what ) 23:08, March 12, 2010 (UTC) ::$320 million with Presidential upgrades. SAM missile defense. Pretty much the same as a Boeing but a little cheaper. —Preceding signed comment added by TimeMaster (talk • ) 02:09, March 13, 2010 (UTC) I just wanted the stock airliner. All of that other defense stuff is unnecessary. Woogers(lol what ) 07:17, March 13, 2010 (UTC) Well then it comes out to $195 million each. Ham Ham Time (User/Talk/World/WAT) 07:40, March 13, 2010 (UTC) The stock airliner is the same price as the Boeing one. —Preceding signed comment added by TimeMaster (talk • ) 12:33, March 13, 2010 (UTC) Potpourri Extension I just wanted to apologize for my behavior lately in general. I don't want to antagonize you because you are a good person. I just tend to get a little fired up over politics and other random stuff and I don't really want that to affect the site or anything. Bear with me, my life got sorta screwed up when I lost a school competition I studied months for, and it's affected everything… Excuse me for trashing your talk pages and let me trash them just this one last time :P {cheesy} —Detectivekenny; (Info) Preceding text certified by R. Xun as of 01:27, May 5, 2010 (UTC) PAFF meeting C'mon let's do one. —Preceding signed comment added by TimeMaster (talk • ) 19:38, May 12, 2010 (UTC) Hello Hello, this is gatemonger. im relatively new to wikia, and i was wondering if i could join future world with an amalgamation of france and germany.The Franco-Greman Commonwealth is the name i propose, and the country would be the core entity of the EU, making it a superpower. It would retain membership to all the current agreements, including NATO, and would help carry the weight of what in the real world the US does around the world, basically supply troops and share the burden of world's policeman. My country would also be on everett's side in WWII. i dont want any off the wall "alien" technology, except for the nukes. i have some technology ideas i'd be willing to let everett and the other countries buy from the FGC. can i join, plz?Gatemonger 23:06, June 3, 2010 (UTC) :Hey there, I don't think UP will have a problem with this! Welcome to Future World dude. Just check on our Future World map if there is enough space for your country. -Signed by Super Warmonkey, please refer to these pages for more: Super Warmonkey (talk • ) 19:15, June 4, 2010 (UTC) Scandinavia I really think we should disconnect the UKS, because it hasn't had any activity for over 6 months now. —Preceding signed comment added by TimeMaster (talk • ) 00:26, June 6, 2010 (UTC) Kill it and add Sweden, Finland, Denmark, Greenland, Iceland and Norway to organizations and alliances accordingly (PAFF, NATO, etc). He never uses it anyway. Ham Ham Time (User/Talk/World/WAT) 00:29, June 6, 2010 (UTC) There is a PAFF conference going on right now. Please post. —Preceding signed comment added by TimeMaster (talk • ) 17:46, June 6, 2010 (UTC) Issues with Belize Hey, UP. I would like an audience with Her Excellency, President Spencer, to disscuss about relations between Everett and Central America. You set the place and the moment. Sir Spart Sparklbox 20:49, June 8, 2010 (UTC) Her Excellency lol. Anytime. Should we make an article for this or use a PAFF/NAU/UN page for a conference? Ham Ham Time (User/Talk/World/WAT) 23:20, June 8, 2010 (UTC) Well, I'd rather like a separate article. Oh, and also I want to incluide the UK to finish the problem at last. Or until the war starts! Sir Spart Sparklbox 01:08, June 9, 2010 (UTC) Ok then, I'm not sure what to write in the article so you can go ahead and start it off. Ham Ham Time (User/Talk/World/WAT) 01:10, June 9, 2010 (UTC) War Planning I have a strategy to win the war, but i need to discuss it with you in private so CEAS can't tell whats coming. How can we communicate securely?Gatemonger 17:34, June 9, 2010 (UTC) Future World Chat Ham Ham Time (User/Talk/World/WAT) 17:37, June 9, 2010 (UTC) thank you Thanks for fixing my page 23:52, June 9, 2010 (UTC) World Cup Hey there UP i would like to know if it was okay that I made a National Soccer team for Everett for the Fifa World cup? --Rasmusbyg 15:19, June 11, 2010 (UTC) Yea that's fine. Ham Ham Time (User/Talk/World/WAT) 15:22, June 11, 2010 (UTC) Project Do you lease Speedy Build Robots to other countries? I need to build something that would take 10 years in about a month. Woogers, Ruler of (random nonsense, Koiwai, Saikyo, ) 00:19, June 14, 2010 (UTC) :Yes I do... to non-enemy countries. How many do you need? Ham Ham Time (User/Talk/World/WAT) 17:34, June 14, 2010 (UTC :I don't think I'm an enemy country, lol. And I'm building something that will be freely available for any and all to use. Free as in speech, of course. It will benefit everyone and usher in a new era of unity and progress. But its a long and arduous project, so I'll need all of the SBRs I can get.Woogers, Ruler of (random nonsense, Koiwai, Saikyo, ) 19:52, June 14, 2010 (UTC) :Everett has two million of them with about 500,000 working at any given time. I'm not sure what you're building. If it's a large city, about 250,000 - 500,000 will do. They kind of swarm like bees and build 24/7 as long as supplies roll in. If it's complex or structure, far less would be needed. Maybe up to 10,000 maximum depending on size. Ham Ham Time (User/Talk/World/WAT) 22:29, June 14, 2010 (UTC) :Just to be safe, I'll go with 50,000. They have anti-gravity and work reasonably well in space, right? Woogers, Ruler of (random nonsense, Koiwai, Saikyo, ) 02:20, June 15, 2010 (UTC) :In space as in, outer space? Ham Ham Time (User/Talk/World/WAT) 02:28, June 15, 2010 (UTC) :Yeah, that space. Woogers, Ruler of (random nonsense, Koiwai, Saikyo, ) 03:52, June 15, 2010 (UTC) :Well you can put them in space but they won't survive entry into the atmosphere. Ham Ham Time (User/Talk/World/WAT) 04:05, June 15, 2010 (UTC) :That means ill have to borrow a space-capable cargo plane as well. Woogers, Ruler of (random nonsense, Koiwai, Saikyo, ) 04:17, June 15, 2010 (UTC) :Well we have two now retired rocket fueled shuttles (Atlantis and Discovery) which have no use in Everett. Or you can work out a deal with NASA to use an Expedition-class shuttle, which can transport hundreds of droids at a time. Requires many trips into space and then many to get them out of space. Ham Ham Time (User/Talk/World/WAT) 04:23, June 15, 2010 (UTC) :Expedition-classes are more environmentally friendly. Construction will begin tomorrow, and end hopefully by next Friday. Woogers, Ruler of (random nonsense, Koiwai, Saikyo, ) 05:44, June 15, 2010 (UTC) send forces to blockade yarpheis free cities. I have limited resources and expect yarphei to occupy blank europe with those cities as beachheads. I'll keep hammering the OIS buffer and move ahead with Operation Adrift, something i came up with to hit yarphei without a single weapon. Gatemonger 03:59, June 14, 2010 (UTC) civilizational pavilion I like the design Ive come up wih for the civilizational pavilion, but coming up with a whole city and then designing it is gonna be a pain in the ass for both of us lol. could you just design the civilizational pavilion (utlizing the building styles i laid out on the article) and the grand hall ( with an industrial look to it) please? and can you explain how to upload an image saved on my computer onto this site? thanks.Gatemonger 02:55, June 25, 2010 (UTC) Personally, I have no idea what these styles look like so I'm gonna need like a draft drawing, paint picture sketch or deeper detail as to what it actually looks like. Ham Ham Time (User/Talk/World/WAT) 05:14, June 25, 2010 (UTC) Golden Center Could you make a Google Sketchup of the Golden Center? Make the design similar to the Twin Towers 2 design I showed you at Talk:New World Trade Center, but include the angle change element of the Freedom Tower, and make the towers HEXAGONAL (important). There should be big windows (like the TT2 design), and two skywalks (one around the 120th floor, the other around the 60th floor) supported by a pillar guyed to the towers surrounding, which goes down to a nice plaza in the center of the WTC. Skyview: ::North T. West T. . . Plaza . . East T. ::South T. —Preceding signed comment added by TimeMaster (talk • ) 17:38, June 25, 2010 (UTC) Also, some 20-40 floor buildings on the corners of the plaza would be cool. —Preceding signed comment added by TimeMaster (talk • ) 21:26, June 26, 2010 (UTC) Which one... Ham Ham Time (User/Talk/World/WAT) 22:51, June 26, 2010 (UTC)